Through the eyes of a werewolf
by Corporal Cat
Summary: Just a trip in the mind of Remus


Through the eyes of a werewolf

A/N Taking a break from my stories for this one shot. SiriRemmy! By the title you can tell it will all be in Remus' point of view. Enjoy ;)

I can never forgive Bellatrix Lestrange. _It was two years ago calm down Remus. _She was the one that killed _him_. I remember meeting him still. I also remember our Hogwarts years. Everything we shared. _He was mine, I was his. _I loved him. I can go back to the exact day we met, to the day I told him about my, erm, condition.

It all started when I was going to Hogwarts. I had gotten a letter from the headmaster, he apparently knew about my condition and still wanted me to come. My parents were proud that I would be going to Hogwarts. We went to Diagon Alley and got everything I needed. My life couldn't have gotten any better! The next couple of days I was up in my room. I was reading my schoolbooks and practicing some of the spells. I was extremely excited. The next week I was all packed and on my way to King's Cross Station. I made it on to Platform 9 and ¾ and was as happy as I could be. I climbed onto the train and found an empty compartment. I got a book out of my trunk, _A History of Magic_, and put my trunk up. Once I was settled I opened my book and began to read. By the time I was at chapter 3 the compartment door opened. There were two boys with black hair, and one blond. "Mind if we sit here?" One of them asked.

"No" I answered putting my book down.

"I'm James Potter," The one that I was just talking to said, while placing a hand out.

"Remus Lupin," I responded shaking his hand.

"I'm Sirius Black," The other boy with black hair said. I nodded and the blonde soon spoke,

"I'm Peter Pettigrew" I nodded once more and went back to my book.

"What house do you think you'll be in Sirius?" James asked excitedly.

"Well I don't know really, my whole family was in Slytherin." Sirius said sadly.

"Maybe you'll break the tradition!" James said happily.

"Yeah, maybe. I think I'll be a Gryffindor!" Sirius said, "What about you James?"

"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!" He responded. Those two sounded like old friends to me. "What about you Peter?"

"Gryffindor maybe, or Hufflepuff" Peter piped up.

"What about you Remus?" James asked me.

"I might be a Ravenclaw, or a Hufflepuff. But I guaranty I'll be a Gryffindor." I said smiling. That is how the train ride went. James and Sirius talking about their lives, finding out how much they have in common. Peter would say something every once in a while, but I would remain silent, unless someone said something directing at me. I felt like I had just made my first friends. But then I started thinking about my condition. How would they react when I told them? Once we reached Hogwarts I felt like I should forget about it and move on with life. I did and sat in a boat with my new friends. I was smiling and having fun like I never had before. We all stood near each other before the sorting. I couldn't wait for it to start. The professor up near this hat told us to place it on our heads then go to the table that it called. "Bell, Mia" She called first. The hat was silent before screaming,

"Ravenclaw!"

"Black, Sirius" She read.

"Wish me luck," Sirius said winking at one of us. I was hoping it would be me, I didn't know why.

"Gryffindor!" The hat screamed. I smiled hearing he broke the tradition. He smiled back at us and I looked to see who was next. It went on and on until,

"Diggory, Amos" He became a Hufflepuff. Evans, Lily became a Gryffindor, I saw her walk to the Gryffindor table. A couple more people then my name was called. I walked up to the stool and put the hat on my head. It was whispering into my ear about how I would be great in Ravenclaw. Then it somehow placed me in Gryffindor. I took the hat off and walked towards Sirius. I didn't listen to the rest of the sorting; I was to in shock from making it to Gryffindor. I did somewhat get who was being sorted. I heard Perry, Charlie became a Ravenclaw. When she called Peter I listened, Gryffindor. Next was James, Gryffindor. I smiled as my two friends joined Sirius and me.

Ah our first year was amazing. But all through that year I lied about my condition. Saying my mother was ill. They seemed to figure it out by the end of that year. We all were walking to charms and once Peter went in the room Sirius and James stopped me. "Uh guys, were going to be late for Charms" I said trying to let them let me in.

"Yes, but we'll all be late _together_ right Remus?" James asked me. I nodded and Sirius stared.

"Tell us, really, why have you been leaving once a month?" Sirius asked me.

"I told you my moth-" I started before James and Sirius put their hands to my mouth.

"We know your mother's not sick." James said and Sirius nodded.

"How would you know that?" I asked trying to not be in this awkward situation.

"You come back with bruises, and cuts. A sick mum can't do that." Sirius said pushing me against the wall.

"I have a…. cat?" I supposed trying to make sense.

"If you have a cat then you wouldn't have waited so long to say it." Sirius said putting his face right in front of mine. I sighed, knowing these two would find out sooner or later.

"You caught me, I have a, erm, condition." I started. The two of them looked at me, and slowly Sirius let me go. "Have you noticed that I'm always gone on a full moon?" I questioned them. They both soon nodded. "So my condition has to do with the full moon, correct?"

"Yeah," They both murmured.

"Think about it," I said and they let me into the classroom. It was their fault that we lost 15 points just by entering charms.

After having them think about my condition they got it. Sometimes they would volunteer to take me to the Whomping Willow. I declined every time until they became animagi. It took them till 5th year to become animagi too. Not that it helped me much they just kept me company. I remember when I first noticed that I liked him. 4th year, the year the Marauder's map was made. Yes we had our nicknames 4th year, by 4th year they knew the animals they were trying to be. Sirius' was the closest to my kind. Yet our 5th year was amazing.

"MOONY! WE DID IT!" James yelled from across the common room. I turned and saw James holding a rat. I walked over to them.

"Wormtail?" I asked the rat and it jumped out of James' hands and walked towards me. It walked of the table and transformed into Peter.

"I'm proud of Wormtail, but you two." I said looking at James and Sirius.

"Don't worry Moony we did it too. We'll have to show you later of course." Sirius laughed while winking at me. For some reason when he said that I could feel the blood rushing to my face. "You alright Moons?" Sirius asked me curiously. I nodded, and James joined the conversation. "Your face is really red Moons, maybe we should take you to the Hospital Wing."

"Um no, I think I just need to lay down. Full moon's coming you know." I said making my way to the boy's dormitory. A couple of minutes later James and Sirius walked up.

"Moony, were going to dinner. Are you coming?" I lifted my head from a book I had been reading and put it down.

"Sure," I answered getting out of my bed. I pulled on the robes I had taken off and walked down the stairs to the common room. "Where's peter? I questioned looking around.

"You know Peter, Moons, always hungry. He's probably stuffing his face right now!" James told me placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked at my friends and we walked through the portrait hole. Later that day I learned Sirius and James could transform into a stag and a dog.

I loved that year, but my favorite year has to be my 7th. The year I told Sirius I loved him.

It was he and I walking in a hallway. James was off on a date with Lily; Peter was off doing things that Peters do. I had a book in my hand and Sirius was staring at me. He had one eye open and one eye slightly closed, with his head tilted sideways. I smiled whenever I looked at him. "Why you so happy Moons?" Sirius asked me after I looked at him for about the 5th time.

"Huh? Oh, I-I…" I started trying to find words to speak. I was never this shy around Sirius, why couldn't I talk to him?

"You what?" Sirius asked coming closer to me. I felt the blood rush to my face. Slowly becoming hotter.

"Padfoot, I…I have to tell you something." I finally said. I was almost sure it was a whisper but he would have been close enough to hear it.

"What do you have to tell me Moony?" He said itching closer once more.

"W-well, Pads, er, I've been hiding something from you, Prongs, and Wormtail."

"What's that? Do you have another 'condition'?"

"No, unless you count this as one. Well, I've sort of liked you since 4th year."

"What!? It took you that long to like me? Honestly I thought I was your friend,"

"Not that way Pads," I said sighing. "I've _liked_ you."

"Yeah, as a friend right?"

"Don't interrupt right now,"

"Okay!" He said smiling.

"Sirius," I started. ("You called me by my name!" Sirius said smiling.) "I'm in love with you."

"Really!?" He said.

"Really." I muttered. Soon I felt Sirius' lips on mine.

"I love you too Remus,"


End file.
